Bella Wolf
by TwilightJunkie01
Summary: The Cullens return a 100 years later, to there surprise Bella is still there. Involves Bella singing, Emmett, Seth and Paul pulling pranks, vodka shots and Bella & Edward Love. M for future chapters.
1. The Cullens & Beach Party

I Don't Own Twilight

Chapter One

Bella P.O.V

It's been 100 years since the Cullens left, I have gotten over them to a certain extent but really, how do you get over the ones you love. I will always miss them, I will never forget them and I will always love them. I have a weird feeling they will come back to Forks and soon, it has been 100 years after all. For the past 100 years I've been living in La Push, ever since I found out I was a shape-shifter, I found out my mother and father are both originally from La Push and that I had the gene to turn into a wolf. Over the past 100 years, most of the original pack had died, the latest was Leah and Jacob, and with them they left Conan and Aleighsha. I took the two kids in and now they are both coming up for seventeen, I hope they don't change, but it seems more than likely that they will. Jake and Leah died five years ago in a car accident, because they stopped phasing, they stopped healing quickly. There is only three original wolves from my time, me, Seth and Paul.

"Bella, you ok?" Seth was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Seth, what were you saying?" I smiled at him.

"We smell some new vampires, do you want me to patrol?" I shook me head and pulled myself of the chair I was sitting in.

"Nah Seth, I will." Seth sighed and shook his head.

"Bella you need to sleep, you've had no sleep in the past three days." I smirked at him.

"I'm fine Seth, honestly." Seth sighed and walked off towards the beach as I phased and ran into the woods towards the treaty line.

You see I found out I am a very weird werewolf, and me being the Alpha, I make us a very weird pack. We found out many years ago that even though no one else in the pack is affected by vampire venom, it knocks me out cold. I have scars all over my body where the vampires have bit me, even though it happens when I am in my wolf form the scars transfer onto my human body. We also found out that if that vampire comes back, the scar they left on me goes really itchy, so I know when they are back, it's kinda cool, but the itching is unbearable.

Also I refuse to attack or kill Gold eyes. My pack will not touch any vampire with Gold eyes, they aren't any danger to us, we even let them hunt on out land. So when the Cullens come back, that's if they come back, I will need to tell them the new treaty. Our pack has also found out that gold eyed vampires smell different than red eyed vampires. That's how we can allow them to hunt on our land.

I got closer to the treaty line and I could smell them, gold eyes. I wasn't close enough to the Treaty Line to see any vampires but I knew they weren't a danger.

'I'm going to kill them.' I heard Paul's thoughts and I froze. 'Our Alpha is going to run off with the Cullens. I have to kill them before they take her away.' I looked to my right and I could faintly see Paul running to were the Cullens were, I could see them now. I broke into a sprint.

'Paul you will stop, they are gold eyes.' He refused to stop. 'As Alpha I command you to stop.' Paul shook his head. He was getting closer, the only thing I would be able to do is physically stop him.

I could see Paul flying through the air about to attack the Cullens, I pounced at him and hit him from the side. We collided with a tree on the Cullens side of the Treaty Line. Paul got up quickly and pounced again. I grabbed him by his tail and threw him back over the line where he hit a tree and it fell to the floor. He got up quickly despite his broken ribs. I pounced over the line and we both rolled about ten feet away. He kicked me in the ribs as I flew back and hit a tree side on. I yelped as I could feel my ribs breaking under the impact, and my right back leg. I limped up and stood in front of the Cullens facing Paul.

'Your not going to kill them Paul. Go and calm down.' Paul looked down to the ground.

'Sorry, I don't know what came over me.' I growled.

'And either do I, now go before I decide to through you out the pack for disobeying my orders.' Paul nodded and took off through the forest. I could feel my ribs healing, they seemed to be healing correctly by my leg, I looked down and I could see that it was healing wrong. The bone was sticking out the other direction. I frowned and hobbled over to the nearest tree. The only way this would heal properly is if I phased, re-broke it then let it heal. I hobbled behind the tree and phased, I pulled the short and t-shirt on that were tied to my left ankle. I sat down on the ground and shut my eyes as I grabbed my leg and broke it. I hissed out in pain and bit onto my lip so not to scream. I sighed and let my head fall back, I jumped slightly when I seen an unfamiliar wolf standing in front of me.

"Who the hell are-" I cut my self off, his eyes. "C-Conan?" The wolf nodded his head and grinned. "Shit." I mumbled, it's been three and a half days since I went home, I've been patrolling non-stop. "What about Aleighsha?" He nodded then ran behind a tree. A few seconds later he walked from behind the tree wearing a pair of shorts.

"Yep, she's changed too, but right now she is having a fight with Paul." I froze.

"That doesn't sound good, if he fucking hurts her I will kill him." Conan started laughing. "What?" He grinned at me.

"Paul said she fights just like you, lets just say when I left Paul had broken ribs and two broken legs, he was down on the ground yelping like a baby." Conan started chuckling. "Funniest thing I've ever seen and Aunt B, have you forgot about some Vamps?" Conan motioned his head towards the Cullens.

"Erm, yep I have, help your old Aunt up." Conan pulled me off the ground. "I will try and walk on it, hopefully it's healed." As soon as I put my weight on it I felt it snap again under my weight. "Mother fucker." I spoke under my breath, the Cullens started chuckling, they hadn't seen me yet. "I suppose you'll have to help me walk as well." Conan chuckled as he helped me hop out from behind the tree. I heard the gasps from all the Cullens as I looked up.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them all, except Edward, I couldn't even look at him. Jasper was the first to recover.

"Bella, what happened to you?" I knew exactly what he was talking about, I had more than Jasper did, only vampires and werewolves could see them.

"Vampire venom affects me. Many vampires know about that and when they attack here, they know to just bit me." I looked down my arm that was covered in scars.

"How does it affect you?" Carlisle seemed to have recovered.

"It knocks me out cold. Last year a coven of four vampires came, two of them attacked me, they bit me about ten times; I was out for a month." I shrug my shoulders, it was nothing big, I should avoid getting bit. "So how have you all been?" I smiled at Carlisle and Jasper, the only two that seemed to have recovered.

"Not to good Bella, it's not the same without you." I chuckled as I looked at Carlisle.

"Come on Carlisle, I couldn't have made that much of an impact, it was only a year." I sighed, I know exactly how they feel, I've never been the same since.

"Bella you have no idea the impact you had on us." I sighed and looked to the floor. "Anyway, we just wanted to make sure the Treaty was still in touch." I smiled.

"About that." A few of the Cullens stiffened which cause me to chuckle. "Your allowed to hunt on our lands, even come by and visit." Carlisle's mouth fell into a 'o' shape, well all the Cullens mouths did. I felt a pull in Edward's direction, I glanced over to him and the sight of him made my heart swell with happiness. It looked like he was glowing slightly, and shut my eyes, why him. He didn't want me anymore, why did I have to imprint on him.

"Why?" I snapped my head to Carlisle.

"What do you mean 'why'?" I was confused, why would I want to kill them.

"Why will you let us hunt on your land?" I smiled.

"I know all vampires are a threat, but i let gold eyed vampires hunt on our land, I don't see them as much as a threat, I know they won't hurt our people." Emmett chuckled.

"What happens if you attack us thinking we're not gold eyes?" I grinned at Emmett.

"See Emmett that's were the brains come in that everyone else except you." Emmett gasped.

"That hurt Bells." I smiled.

"Nah, you smell sweeter than red eyed vampires, because you drink animal blood. We can tell the difference." I smiled as I let go of Conan and leaned on my leg. I sighed in relief as it didn't break, so I walked over to the broken down tree and sat on it.

"Bella I'm going for a run." Conan phased and started running towards where I assume Aleighsha is.

"That easy Bella?" Emmett looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah, you all smell sweeter than other vampires do, so we know the difference." I smirked at Emmett.

"Cool, so I can do this?" Emmett sprinted over the line and grabbed me into a bear hug. I heard my ribs crack.

"Emmett let her go your breaking her ribs." Rosalie shouted at Emmett. I'm glad she did because I couldn't breathe either. Emmett let me go and his mouth was in a 'o' shape.

"Thanks Emmett." I said sarcastically, I hugged him back lightly and then sat back down on the tree. "And thanks Rosalie." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"No problem and Bella?" I looked back up at her. "Could you forgive me the way I acted all those years ago?" I smiled and hoped off the tree, gasping in pain as my ribs started healing. I pulled Rosalie into a hug.

"Of course I can forgive you." I kissed her on the cheek then looked at Emmett. "And Emmett I do still have to breathe." Rosalie and Jasper chuckled at the look on Emmett's face.

"Sorry Bella, it's just I've missed you." He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"I know how you feel Emmett." Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, not that we aren't grateful you're here, but how did you become like this?" I smiled back.

"How about I explain everything tonight, beach party at half six. You all in?" I looked at all there nodding heads, but then came to Edward and Alice who were laughing.

"Bella it's twenty to seven." My mouth fell into an 'o' shape. Shit Kevin was going to kill me, Kevin is a wolf, but he is gay. Seth told him to sort my clothes out for tonight and that I had to be getting ready at six o'clock.

"Oh shit." I mumbled under my breath. "Well I suppose I will meet you there, but for now I have to get going." I smiled to the all, but my gaze stayed on Edward a few seconds longer.

"Ok, see you soon Bella." Emmett shouted to me as I phased and took off running. I got to my house within seconds, I phased as I opened the door and ran into my bedroom. There was a long sleeved white t-shirt, black jeans and a red and white striped shirt, and a note.

'_Bella we have a surprise for you, we know you're going to be late, hurry though. And don't question the clothes just put them on and leave your hair down.'_

_Seth + Paul_

I did what the note said, I put the clothes on and didn't question anything. I left my hair down a brushed through it quickly then headed off towards the beach. The stage was set up as usual, but what was unusual was that, Paul's drum kit, Seth's guitar and my guitar were all set up. I froze and glanced around looking for the two idiots. We hadn't played in the band since Leah and Jake were here, I never felt up to it. Well really I never felt up to anything.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Rosalie was standing in front of me. I tried to say 'nothing' but a growl came ok. "Ok." Rosalie stepped away from me as I charged through the crowd and grabbed Seth by his ear and dragged him to the side.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to go on stage Seth." I growled as he grinned at me.

"That's exactly what you are going to do Bella, your loosening up this weekend. Your going to start by singing to night." I knew Seth was right, I do need to loosen up. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, only if it's fighting day tomorrow, that will loosen me up." Seth nodded and I grinned. "Woo Hoo!" I hugged him. "How many songs?" Seth thought for a second.

"Four." I shook my head.

"Three and I get to pick the songs." Seth nodded.

"Deal." He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"Ok we will start of with 'Contagious' by Avril Lavigne, then 'The Only Exception' by Paramore, then we will finish with 'Kiss me' by New Found Glory. That ok?" Seth grinned at me.

"That's fine Bella. I will go tell Paul be ready in five minutes." I chuckled.

"Hello Seth I am always ready." I winked at him and he shook his head as he went away to find Paul. I decided I would go over and see the Cullens and also tell Rosalie sorry for growling at her.

"Bella you ok now?" Rosalie walked over to me and hugged me, this surprised me.

"Erm, yeah sorry for growling at you." Rosalie chuckled.

"Bella you've changed a lot." I nodded and smirked.

"I know, the Bella you all knew would never get in front of all these people and sing would she?" I grinned at them as they all looked shocked, didn't they hear me and Seth's conversation. Maybe they weren't listening in.

"BELLA!!!" I spun around to see Paul behind the drums and Seth tuning up his guitar. I turned to the Cullens and grinned.

"I gotta go." I ran up to the stage and pulled my guitar on.

"3-2-1" We started playing 'Contagious' by Avril Lavigne, I started singing and I felt myself loosen up. I grinned at Seth as we neared the end of the song and we got an applause from the audience.

"Maybe you were right, maybe I do need to loosen up." Seth nodded and stuck his tongue out at me. "Don't be so immature Seth." We started playing 'The Only Exception' by Paramore and I grinned at Paul who was also sticking his tongue out at me. When I started singing I felt the same pull as I did earlier, I looked up to see Edward standing with what looked like love in his eyes. Edward was glowing when I looked at him, literally glowing, is this what it feels like to imprint on someone. Seth cleared his throat beside me, I carried on singing but looked to my left were Seth was standing, he had his eyebrows raised. I smiled as I carried on singing, as soon as we were finished that song we started into 'Kiss Me' by New Found Glory. Half way through the song there was a howl of pain in the woods, I stiffened and looked at Seth and Paul who both seemed oblivious to it. I looked around the crowd looking for all the pack, Conan was suppose to be at the DJ box, he was controlling the music after we had performed. I heard the howl again and yet again everyone seemed oblivious to it. I jumped off the stage.

"Bella?" I shook my head and ran towards the woods. I stopped and sniffed the air, I stiffened when I smelled the vampire, red eyed. I sprinted into the woods and phased, I ran followed the scent and it led me to a wolf lying on the ground, it wasn't Conan, who was it then?

'Who are you?' I walked over to the wolf and nudged there shoulder with my nose.

'Luke.' Luke as in Kevin's little brother.

'Kevin's brother?' He nodded his head.

'Did you phase today as well?'

'Yeah, who else phased today?'

'Conan and Aleighsha.' Luke gasped slightly.

'Bella, Conan chased after the vampire, he was the one that howled the second time. Conan told me to stay here and let my ribs heal, and my foot, the vampire almost bit my foot off.'

'What way did they go Luke?'

'Towards the cliff.' I took off running towards the cliff, Conan's scent disappeared at the edge of the cliff. I looked over the edge and couldn't see anything, I looked down into the water, but I couldn't see anything. What if Conan jumped over the cliff to get the vampire, and the vampire has drowned him. I shook that out of my head and ran back towards Luke. I bent down to his ankle were his shorts and t-shirt were tied.

'I will bring you some clothes, I need them right now.' He nodded his head.

'Sure Bella.' I took off behind a tree and phased back to my human and ran back towards the beach.

"Bella what happ-" I cut Alice off.

"Where are Seth and Paul." I rushed out quickly. Alice shook her head.

"I don't know Bella." I ran from Alice and ran straight to the bar, Seth and Paul were there drinking down a pint of beer.

"Guys we have a problem." They both ignored me, time was running out. "Stop ignoring me." They both started laughing, the Cullens had joined us around the bar. "STOP IGNORING ME YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!!!" I slammed my fist down on the bar and it cracked down the middle. "Listen to me now and you listen good. We have a fucking problem." They both looked stunned.

"Well there better be a fucking problem that you're disturbing our drinking game." I glared at Paul and grabbed him around the throat.

"FYI, Conan has disappeared." What I heard next was not what I was expecting.

"No I've not." I turned around and dropped Paul by the throat to see Conan standing there with a grin on his face.

"Don't grin Conan. Don't grin." Seth was chanting under his voice.

"Explain to me quick Conan Black, what the fuck happened?" He chuckled, I was about to lunge for him when Seth jumped in front of me and grabbed me around the shoulders.

"BELLA CALM THE FUCK DOWN." Seth pushed me down on the bar stool and looked into my eyes. "Calm down Bella." I sighed and shut my eyes.

"Conan what happened?" I spoke in a low calm voice.

"I jumped off the cliff to catch the vampire, by the time I hit the water he was gone. When you came to the cliff edge, I was hit with a wave and I went under for about two minutes then I came back up and here I am." I pushed Seth away and walked over to Conan and pulled him into a hug.

"Please don't ever do that again Conan, I thought you were dead." I felt the tears running down my cheeks. "You scared the shit out of me." I wiped my eyes as I pulled away.

"Aunt B I'm sorry, I just wanted to kill him, he hurt Luke." I nodded.

"I understand that Conan, but just wait till Paul here has trained you." I hit Paul full force on the back with cause his head to fly forward and hit the bar. I started laughing as Paul looked back up with his eyes cross-eyed. Paul shook his head then grinned at me.

"You'll actually let me train him." I smirked at him.

"Yeah, but don't let me change my mind." I walked towards the Cullens then turned back round to look at Seth and Paul. "Meet me at the bench in fifteen minutes, vodka shots, fifteen glasses." Seth's mouth went into a 'o'.

"Really Bella, you feeling ok?" I nodded.

"I'm actually feeling good. Oh and Conan take some clothes to Luke, I sort of took his." I glanced down at the clothes I was wearing.

"Sure Bella, only if I you make it twenty glasses." I knew what he meant, he wanted to take part.

"Fine kid, but when you pass out don't blame us." I grinned at Seth and Paul. "We've had years of practice. Anyway I have to have a chat, be back very soon. And no cheating." I shouted back as I walked towards the beach, all the Cullens following me.

"So Bella when did you phase?" I sat down on one of the rocks and looked up to all the Cullens, that pull again.

"When E-Edward left, I tried to follow him. God knows how long I walked through the woods, anyway the sun was coming back up and I sort of fell into the path of an old friend." I grinned at the term – 'old friend'.

"Who?" Edward looked at me then shook his head.

"Victoria." All the Cullens gasped. "We both got a surprise, I phased on the spot, I didn't go through the whole change, I chased her through the woods until she jumped of the cliff." I pointed to the cliff that was in our view. "She jumped off that and disappeared." It was silent for a few seconds. "For a while." I looked down at my arm that was covered in scars, most received when trying to kill Victoria.

"What do you mean 'for a while'?" Jasper sat down next to me.

"She's came back many times, most times with two or three newborns. When I was knocked out for a month it was because her and three newborns attacked me, they bit me all over. Really I am lucky to be alive, if Seth was maybe a second later I reckon I would be dead, that was the closest I've came to death." I shuddered remembering that day. "She's came back six times, but she is due a visit soon. I can feel it, however this time there is going to be a difference, she isn't going to get away this time." I sighed as I lay back on the rock and yawned.

"Why does she keep coming back?" Edward looked confused, in fact all the Cullens did. I looked up to Edward and smiled.

"You killed James, a mate for a mate." I shrug my shoulders. "That's really everything, I've been living in La Push for the past 100 years trying to kill any vampires like Victoria." I sighed then looked up at all the Cullens. "I have a predicted date for when she is going to come. Two weeks today, to be honest, it's either going to be the end of her or the end of me. We have to wait and see." I stood up and stretched my arms and legs out. "Now Emmett, you wanna watch your little sis beat some other werewolves at vodka drinking." I wiggled my eyebrows at Emmett who started laughing.

"Bella drinking is bad for you." Emmett was being serious. I looked at him in amazement.

"What the hell happened to the Emmett I knew, the one that joked around. And you shouldn't be telling me that, wait to you see Conan, remember me, Seth and Paul have had years of practice doing this. I will bet you 50 dollars he will be out by the third shot in the first round." I wiggled my eyebrows at Emmett. "Or is Emmett to scared to have a bet." I teased him as he laughed.

"I bet 50 dollars he will make it to the third shot in the second round." I stuck my hand out.

"Deal." We shook on it as all the Cullens started laughing. "Come on then, I haven't got all night." I skipped back up towards the bench where Conan, Seth and Paul sat round. The first five shot each had already been poured, I sat down in my space and they all grinned at me. "Ready?" Conan was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Bring it on Bella." Paul seemed a lot more confident than normal. "1-2-3." We all threw down the first shot, all of them except me scrunching there faces up. Well Conan's was the funniest, he swayed slightly.

"You still up for that bet Emmett?" Jasper nudged him.

"Back out while you can." Emmett shook his head.

"I'm no quitter." I chuckled.

"Suit yourself." I grinned. "1-2-3." We all threw back the shots and I watched as Conan's head hit the table with a light thud. I started laughing uncontrollably. "50 dollars Emmett." I put my hand out as he sighed and slammed 50 dollars down on my palm. "I know my pack very well Emmett, don't underestimate that." I looked at my two remaining opponents. "3-2-1." We threw the shots down and slammed the shot glasses back down. We picked up the next ones. "3-2-1." I was about to through the shot down when I smelt it, vampire venom. I slammed the glass down on the table and looked at Seth and Paul. "Paul?" Paul started panicking.

"It was Conan's idea." He pointed to Conan who was knocked out. I poured my last two shots upside down and let the vodka and vampire venom drip out of it.

"Shut up Paul, I'm not that stupid." I walked over to Emmett and slung my arm around his shoulder. "You see Emmett, they two think they can rig a drinking game, they put vodka in the kids drink." I pointed to Conan's glasses. "They put vodka and vampire venom in my last two shots, it's the only way they can beat me. And they put water in there own glasses." I walked over two there glasses a picked them up and poured them out. The Cullens were laughing and Paul looked shocked.

"How did you know 'B'?" I chuckled.

"I knew the moment I walked up here, you were to confident and my smell is better than yours. Water, really guys?" The both shrug their shoulders. I walked around to Conan's three glasses and I slide one across to Paul and one across to Seth. "3-2-1." I swung the shot back, it wasn't till it was to late that I realised that there was venom in it, only a little, but enough to knock me out for the night. "Mother fucker" I muttered before my head hit the table, the last thing I remember was Paul laughing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Review Please :)**

**x x x x x **


	2. Panic!

I Don't Own Twilight

Chapter Two

Bella P.O.V

The coldness rushed down my body as I sprung out of my bed. Emmett, Seth and Paul were standing in front of me with a empty bucket of water. The three of them started backing out of my bedroom slowly. I pulled my self off the bed, as I dripped with water from head to toe.

"Oh Paul my dear brother, don't you run away from me now." I walked out of my bedroom to find all of the Cullens and a few of the pack sitting in the living room laughing. Emmett, Paul and Seth were all backing out towards the door. "Don't worry Paul, I won't kill you. Yet." Emmett grinned. "I will get you back later Emmett, don't think you'll get away this easy." Paul took off running out the back door and Emmett stood in front of me grinning.

"How you doing baby sis?" I growled.

"Emmett move out my way." He shook his head. I turned to Rosalie for some kind of confirmation that I was allowed to harm her husband. She was grinning ear to ear and nodded. I walked up to Emmett and threw him back. He flew about twenty feet back and landed on the ground with a slight thud. I took off running after Paul.

"Shit Bella, don't kill me." I smirked, he thinks this is because of the water, well part of it is. But why the fuck was he putting vampire venom in Conan's shot. I caught up with him in no time and jumped on his back, we were still in human form.

"Now you listen good Paul. Why the fuck did you try and give Conan vampire venom last night?" Paul froze then started chuckling.

"That's what this is about?" I growled and my hand went around his throat.

"You didn't answer my question, why?" I gripped his throat harder then let him drop to the ground.

"I wanted to see if he had the same effect as we did, or as you do." I growled at him.

"Didn't you think about the effect it had on Leah." I clenched my fists up. Leah was the only other one that had an effect, she was allergic to it, Jacob made an antidote, he made lots of it, and only I know where it is. "Think about it you dick. You were going to give me venom third shot and give him venom five shot. If I was out who would get the antidote you fucking idiot. If he's allergic to it like Leah he could have died to you stupid idiot." Paul was stunned. "Do you see my point know. If you every do that again I will kill you myself." I was shaking with anger I turned and started walking away, one more thing and I will bloody loss it.

"Bella I'm sorry, and by the way you look better like that." I growled and turned to Paul who was wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Don't push me Paul." I spoke between gritted teeth.

"Why not Belly-B?" I growled.

"Because I'm not in the mood for any of your shit right now. I'm starving and I have a killer of a headache." Paul started laughing.

"Ok Bella, hurry up, cause I'm in the mood for a fight." I shook my head.

"Go and fight Seth then." I turned and walked past the Cullens and Emmett was watching me as though I was about to pounce on him. "I'm too hungry Emmett, I will get you back later." I walked into the house were all the Cullens were sitting and so was Jimmy and Kevin were sitting, they're the two gay werewolves. "Where are Aleighsha and Conan?" I wasn't asking anyone in particular. Emmett swung his arm around my shoulder.

"Well Belly-Bean, Aleighsha is out patrolling and Conan, well he is still in bed out it." Emmett looked anxious.

"Emmett…what do you want?" I raised my eyebrow at him and he grinned.

"Please Please Please Bella." I pouted and I laughed.

"I can't agree to it Emmett if I don't know what you want. So what do you want?" I had just made a whole plate of pancakes, I was hungry, there was about 15 pancakes on the plate.

"Bella, Paul told me you are the fastest and strongest in the pack." I nodded.

"Get to the point already Emmett." I was sitting at the table ready to dig into my pancakes, I was starving.

"Well will you pretty please wrestle me later and I want you to race Edward to see who's the fastest. Pleaseeeeee" Emmett was pouncing on the spot now.

"Sure Emmett, but if you drill a whole in my floor I will kill you." He bounded outside. I covered my pancakes in syrup, and dug into them. The Cullens were watching me with open mouths.

"Bella you eat like a dog." Rosalie looked disgusted. I chuckled.

"Really Rosalie, a dog, that's the best you could come up with. I am part dog." I grinned at her and quickly washed my plate and threw it in the cupboard. "I'm going to wake Conan up." I walked out front and picket up a bucket twice the size as the one Paul had and walked over to the tap outside, I filled it half way the carried it inside, I went to the freezer and empty out all the ice into the bucket. "Lets see if he can control his phasing." I grinned at Jasper who was shaking his head. I walked over to Conan's bedroom door and swung it open with a bang, Conan raised out the bed with wide eyes then I threw the bucket over him.

"BELLA!!!!" I started laughing and legged it out the room into the living room. When I left I could see him shaking with anger.

"You guys better get out of here." The living room cleared out, I didn't want Conan to attack one of them by accident. Conan stormed into the living room quivering with anger. "Hey bud, that you up now?" He growled at me. "Woah don't phase in the house." I ran out into the front yard with Conan right behind me.

"Bella what the hell did you do that for?" Conan was still shaking.

"It's the quickest way to wake someone up." I grinned at him.

"So next time when your in bed, can't remember what happened the night before I can through a bucket of freezing cold water over you." I shrug my shoulders.

"Sure. I had the same treatment as you this morning, Paul, Seth and Emmett threw a bucket of cold water over me." I stepped back a few steps because he was still shaking; it would hurt me if he phased and I was too close, but it would only take a few minutes to heal and there would probably be a scar.

"What happened last night 'B'?" I walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Paul tried to give you vampire venom in one of your shots." I felt Conan stiffen under my hand. Before I knew it I felt claws going down the right side of my cheek and I was lying on the ground a few feet away. I gripped onto my face as Conan ran towards Paul. Paul shifted into his wolf form and they both started fighting. I had to get to the house and clean the blood up. It was dripping between my fingers, I could slowly see each of the Cullens turn to face me. I tried to get off the ground but I kept getting dizzy. Please don't black out. I shut my eyes at the pain that was shooting down my face, I've actually never felt anything like this in my human form, and if I was in my wolf form I would be howling in pain. I bit on my bottom lip to stop the scream that was about to come; it didn't help, I let out a screeching scream which caused Conan and Paul to stop fighting, the both whipped there heads around to see what had happened. Seth was by my side the second he seen me. He lifted me up off the ground bridal style and sprinted into the house.

"Seth this isn't healing." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean it isn't healing?" I gripped onto his arm and he gasped at the strength I used.

"I mean it's not fucking healing Seth. None of the wolves have clawed another wolf while in their human form. Emily is the only human we know that has had this done, she nearly died of how much blood she lost." The open gashes down my face were pouring with blood, if I didn't do something fast I know I would probably drop dead, and that's a scary thought when you've lived for 100 years. Seth sat me down on the couch but before he could do anything I lunged off the couch and straight towards the bathroom. I got to the door and I was about to swing it open when I got really really dizzy. I grasped my bloody hand around the door handle to keep me up but my hand slipped off. Before I could hit the ground someone's stone cold hands wrapped around me; his stone cold hands. The last thing I remember is his musical voice screaming on Carlisle.

_7 hours later. _

I finally found the strength to open my eyes, it was too bright so I shut them again. I waited a few seconds then opened my left eye, I let my eye adjust to the brightness then things started to become clear. I was lying on the couch in my house, the whole pack was there but I couldn't see Paul or Conan all the Cullens were there as well.

"Yeah well it's your fault she's lying in there." I heard Paul shouting outside. I growled the bastard is actually telling Conan it's his fault. I opened up my other eye and groaned. Carlisle was coming over to me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Outside Paul was still going at it. "It doesn't matter if you meant it or not, she's going to have to scar for the rest of her life because of you." I growled and Carlisle stepped back. I climbed over the back of the couch and walked to the front door. I swung the door open with a bang which caused both Conan and Paul to look my way. Conan backed away thinking I was coming for him.

"Paul who gives you the right to judge others on their anger. It took you 25 years before you could control your phasing. This is not Conan's fault I knew I was standing to close but still I took that chance and that's a price I have to pay for. So don't ever blame this on Conan." I was shaking and glaring daggers at Paul.

"That's complete bullshit Bella." I growled and walked up to Paul and brought my fist back and punched him on the nose. "What the fuck Bella?" He was about to punch me back but I grabbed his wrist and used all my strength to crush a few bones. "Bella stop your crushing my hand." I growled and dropped his hand.

"Now Paul I'm giving you to the count of ten and if you're not out of here I will fucking kill you!" Fear flashed across Paul's face and within the blink of an eye he was in the forest. I turned to see Conan looking at the ground. I walked over to him and he looked up, guilt was all over his face. He pulled me into a hug.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." I shut him of by put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Conan. I knew there was a risk of you phasing but I took that risk. I don't care that it's happened and please don't feel guilty about it. Paul is stupid and if I see him in the next few hours I may actually kill him for saying those things to you. So don't blame yourself." I kissed him on the cheek. "Now Paul won't be training you, I will. For now I'm going for a run." I tried to phase, but I simply couldn't. I jogged forward concentrating so hard but I couldn't phase.

"Bella are you ok?" Seth looked at me with a concerned look. I shook my head. "Bella what's wrong?" I put my hand up and concentrated on my wolf form…nothing. "Bella?" I turned to look at Seth, all the Cullens were behind him and so was the rest of the pack except Paul.

"Seth I ca-" I couldn't get the words out.

"You what Bella?" I touched my face and realized there were stitches holding my cheek together. I couldn't heal and I couldn't phase, I was losing my ability to shift.

"Give me your hand Seth." I choked the words out. He put his hands out and I grasped my hand around his and tried to crush it. I'm sure there was frustration written all over my face, Emmett let out a small chuckle and I turned to glare at him. "Shut up Emmett." I took my hand away and looked at Seth. "Seth." I choked his name out and he looked at me. "We have a slight problem." I put my two hands on a near by boulder and I couldn't even budge it.

"What's going on Bella?" I didn't take my eyes of the boulder.

"I've lost my ability to phase and I'm losing all the traits that come with being a werewolf." I sat down on the rock. Think Bella think.

"What do you mean you can't phase?" I glared at Seth.

"That's exactly what I mean Seth I can't phase. I'm losing all my werewolf traits, that's why my cheek didn't heal. I couldn't crush your hand and I couldn't move the boulder." Seth was frozen in place. Jake used to tell stories of things that were going to happen; I never paid much attention to them because I didn't believe that many of them could happen. I can briefly remember a story about the Alpha losing all there abilities but I can't remember the story because I never thought it would happen. Jake gave me a book…the book. He said I would need it one day and that I had to start taking him serious that all his stories were true and that I hadn't to through the book away. I jumped off the boulder and ran to the house. Where the hell did I put the book, I got it about 25 years ago. I ran to the book case and threw every book out of the case.

"Bella what are you looking for?" I looked up to see everyone looking at me like I had gone crazy.

"The book. Jacob gave me a book; he said I would need it and that I hadn't to through it away." I looked through all the books on the ground and I couldn't find the stupid book.

"Bella you have to calm down." I looked up to Seth and I shook my head.

"I have to find the book Seth." One phrase kept popping into my head 'two days'. I think it meant I had two days to figure this out or I was going to start aging.

"Bella you don't have to find it right this minute." I looked at him; technically I do, because when I find it I then need to figure out the stupid riddles these books always hold. God knows how long that will take.

"Actually Seth I do." I stepped over the books that were lying all over the floor and headed into my room. I sat down on my bed, think Bella. 'Don't read that stupid book again Bella until it's time.' Jake had told me to stop reading 'Wuthering Heights'. I bolted out of the room and looked through the pile until I found it.

"Bella your not honestly going to read that are you." I looked up to see Seth looking at me with a disappointed look,

"Shut up Seth I'm onto something." I fanned the pages of the book and a piece of paper fell out of it. I threw the book in the corner of the room and picked up the piece of paper up off the floor.

"Bella what-" I cut Seth off.

"Shut up Seth." I picked up the piece of paper. 'Told you this would happen Bella. Now follow the clues to get the book. First clue- the book is in your room beside the blue book.' I dropped the piece of paper and bolted to my room. I looked at the six books I had on a shelf in my room and not one of them blue. I walked back into the living room and Seth was holding the note. "It does say blue doesn't it?" I wanted to make sure.

"Yeah why?" I shook my head in confusion.

"There are no blue books in my room Seth." Seth grinned.

"Actually Bella there is." I looked at him confused then stormed into my room and picked up the six books and walked back into the living room and dropped them in front of Seth.

"Do any of they books look blue to you Seth?" Seth chuckled and I glared at him. "Seth I am not in the mood for you if you know something tell me now!" I stepped forward then I realized I actually couldn't do anything.

"Bella remember the diary you kept for that one week then you got bored of it." I thought back, that was almost 90 years ago.

"Seth how the hell can you remember that? That was almost 90 years ago." He chuckled

"Jake told me I would need to remember it one day." Jake knew this was going to happen, exactly like it had happened.

"Jake was some guy." I walked back into my room. Now where to start looking for the stupid diary, did I even keep the thing.

"He also told me where he put it." I raised my eyebrow.

"Where did Jake put it then Seth?" Seth grinned and walked over to my small closet.

"The box with the combination." My eyes popped out of my head.

"I don't know the combination." Seth's eyes went wide as well.

"Bella it's your box you should know the combination." Seth was shouting at me because I didn't know the combination. I gasped and glared at him.

"Don't you fucking shout at me Seth, Jake was psychic or something, how the fuck am I suppose to know the combination to a box that was put there by Jake and has lay there for over 50 fucking years." I was screaming at him, he shook his head and walked out into the living room. "You're a fucking moron; blaming me for not knowing the combination to a box that isn't even mine." I screamed to him as he slammed my bedroom door shut. I ignored him and pulled the small box out of the closet, I picked it up, it was quite light. I sat on my bed with the box on my lap; I looked down at the four number combination. This would take years to figure out. I sat for hours in my room putting combinations into the box, writing down all the combinations so I didn't re-enter them. My mouth was dry so I decided to go and get a bottle of water. I picked up the pad of paper and walked into the living room writing random combinations that I would try when I get back to the room. Everyone was looking at me when I entered, I ignored them and walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. The room was silent as I walked back to my bedroom and fell back onto the bed. I took a gulp of the water then carried on with what I would be doing for the next few hours. I finished the bottled of water after around my fifth hour back in the room and I threw the bottled of the door in frustration. I lay my head back against the wall and shut my eyes to calm myself down, I could kill someone with the anger I was feeling right now. I thought back to what was on the note. 'Told you this would happen Bella.' I stopped. If he knew this would happen, maybe he knew when it would happen. Maybe the combination was today's date. I bounded into the living room where everyone was still sitting. "What is today's date?" The all looked up at me surprised. "Hello can someone please answer me?" I looked around.

"It's April the second." I smiled at Carlisle.

"Thanks." I bounded back into my room and put in 0402. The latch clicked and I opened up the box.

"THERE'S NO BOOK IN HERE!!!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffy. **

**How is the story? Please Review :)**

**Thanks for everyone who has read the first chapter and added the story to their favourites or their alerts.**

**Love Yae All **

**x x x x x x x**


	3. Solving It!

I Don't Own Twilight

Chapter Three

Bella P.O.V

My bedroom door opened and Seth popped his head in.

"What do you mean there's no book?" I gritted my teeth.

"That's exactly what I mean Seth, there's no fucking book in this stupid box." It looked like a light bulb went on in Seth's head.

"Is the diary in there?" I looked in the box and the small diary was there.

"Yeah but how is that going to help?" Seth grinned.

"Look through it, the next clue might be there." Seth smiled at me. "Bella just stay calm, everything is going to be ok." I chuckled sarcastically.

"I am calm Seth." I sneered, I was so not calm. "And how the hell is everything going to be ok. Did Jake tell you that as well?" Seth sighed and shut my door. I shook my head, I have to calm down. I took a few deep breaths and lay my head against my pillow. Ok Bella, relax. I felt myself calm down so I reached into the box and pulled out the diary. I lay back down and glanced down at the diary, I fanned it out and another piece of paper fell out of it. It floated to the floor and under the gap in the floor. I jumped to my feet and hurried to the door. I opened the door, everyone was watching me, I picked up the piece of paper and headed back into my room, I left my door open, I don't care if anyone comes in. I sat back down on the bed and looked down at the piece of paper. **'Took you long enough to figure out the combination. Bella I know I told Seth the book was with the diary, well…I lied. For the next part Bella you have to forgive Paul and I'm sorry for what Conan did to you today. Also I would like to apologize for the fact that both me and Leah couldn't be there when they both phased. Just forgive Paul, ask him what I told him to remember. If he's forgotten, I'm afraid you'll have to figure it out on your own.'** I felt the tears running down my cheek; Jake knew they would both be dead by the time Conan and Aleighsha fazed.

"Bella are you ok?" Jasper was standing in front of me; he stepped in and shut the door. I smiled at him then sighed.

"Jasper, how can someone know everything that is going to happen?" He was about to answer. "And your not Alice." He sighed and looked to the floor.

"I don't know. What makes you think he knew everything?" I handed him the note.

"He knew everything Jasper, how is that possible?" Jasper was speechless.

"I honestly don't know Bella, unless he really could see the future." I shook my head.

"If he could see the future he would have been able to prevent all the attacks." Jasper was stumped and so was i. I stood up off the bed. "I need to find Paul now." Jasper nodded and followed me into the living room. Seth was sitting at the table staring into space. "Seth can you do me a favor?" Seth snapped out of whatever was happening.

"Sure Bella. What do you need?" I smiled.

"Find Paul and tell him I have to talk to him now." Seth nodded and ran out the front door. I pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down at the table with a sigh, it was then I noticed it was just the Cullens; everyone else was out or had gone home.

"Bella you sure you're ok?" I sighed.

"Honestly Jasper, I've been better." I took a drink of the water and sighed. So lets say Paul can't remember, I have to figure this out on my own. What could have caused this? I leaned over to the drawer and pulled out a pen and paper. What could have caused this? I kept repeating that in my head. Maybe they but something else in with the vampire venom last night.

I wrote that down on the piece of paper, that's all I could think of. Just then the door swung open, Seth was dragging Paul in.

"Bella no way in hell you're getting any information out of him, he's been drinking all afternoon." Seth looked down at me with concern all over him. I sighed and wiped the tear that fell from my eye. I was screwed.

"Seth can I ask one thing?" He nodded. "Did he put anything else in that shot last night that could be causing this to happen?" Seth shook his head.

"He only put venom in it. I sighed, I suppose it wouldn't be that simple. "Paul will come around soon Bella; you know the alcohol can't stay long in our system because the temperature we run at." I sighed, he was right. "Bella you're going to figure this out; you always do so stop worrying." I shook my head.

"That's the scary thing; I don't think I can solve this one Seth. It's scaring the shit out of me." I sighed and looked down to the note. "And how did he know this was going to happen?" I took another drink of water and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean Bella?" I sighed.

"Seth he knew everything. Jake knew that he and Leah wouldn't be here when Aleighsha and Conan phased, he knew that I was going to be to close to Conan when he phased, he knew this was going to happen to me. He knew it was going to happen today." I sighed and looked down at the pad of paper and scribbled out my only solution of why this was happening to me. "How did he know?" I muttered under my breath. Just then Aleighsha and Conan opened the front door.

"Who knew what Aunt B?" I smiled at them and looked at Seth as though asking him should I tell them. He shrug his shoulders, I decided they should know.

"You kids wanna take a walk with your old Aunt?" They both nodded but were confused. They both walked out the door and I was following until Seth grabbed my arm.

"Bella are you sure you want to tell them?" I looked to the ground.

"Well Seth we can't exactly keep it from them, it will be a worse outcome if they find out we are lying. They will both feel betrayed, all they have is the pack, I can't keep this from them." Seth nodded.

"Your right Bella, but do you want me to tell them incase they get angry?" I thought about that for a few seconds.

"No Seth, it's fine." He looked shocked that I had refused this, I was usually safety first.

"Bella are you sure?" I smiled at Seth and nodded.

"Seth if I can't figure this out I am going to start aging, I'm going to be like this until I die, and they both need to know that I trust them when I'm vulnerable." Seth nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Just be careful." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and pulled away, jogging to catch up with them both. I couldn't help but try and phase while I was catching up with them. We walked in silence through the forest for about ten minutes until Conan broke the silence.

"Aunt B what's going on?" He turned to look at me and I sighed and sat down on the large rock that was sitting behind me.

"Well as you both know I have lost my ability to phase and I've lost my werewolf traits." The both nodded. "Well your dad used to tell everyone stories, futuristic stories, things that will happen in the future. I never paid attention because I never believed; it was as simple as that; I thought he was talking shit. But apparently he wasn't." Both Aleighsha and Conan sat down on the rock. "One story was about the Alpha losing the ability to phase and losing their traits. I can remember that they can get everything back, but I can't remember how. I also can remember one phrase, 'two days'; I think it means I have two days to figure this out or I'm going to start aging." The both nodded for me to carry on. "I remembered Jake giving me a book, he said I would need it one day. This is the day; but I don't know where the book is." There mouths fell into 'o' shapes. "I remembered back to when you dad told me to stop reading my favorite book, that's where we found the first clue." Conan looked confused.

"What did the clue say Aunt B?" I sighed.

"It said **'Told you this would happen Bella. Now follow the clues to get the book. First clue- the book is in your room beside the blue book.' **You dad knew this was going to happen to me; he told Seth where the blue book was, told him he would need to remember for the future." The both gasped. "The blue book was in a combination box, one that I didn't put there, Jake did. I didn't know the combination so I've sat for most of my day today trying to figure out the combination, then it hit me. If your dad knew this was going to happen well maybe he knew it was going to happen on this exact date. So I tried it; 0402 and the box opened." Aleighsha stood up.

"So my dad could tell the future or something?" I looked up at her.

"I don't know Aleighsha, it's been bugging me all day. Anyway -" Conan cut me off.

"There's more?" I nodded.

"The book wasn't there, but the blue book was, I found another note." Aleighsha jumped in.

"What did this one say?" I pulled it of my pocket and started reading.

"It said **'Took you long enough to figure out the combination. Bella I know I told Seth the book was with the diary, well…I lied. For the next part Bella you have to forgive Paul and I'm sorry for what Conan did to you today. Also I would like to apologize for the fact that both me and Leah couldn't be there when they both phased. Just forgive Paul, ask him what I told him to remember. If he's forgotten, I'm afraid you'll have to figure it out on your own.' **He knew this was going to happen, he knew everything that was going to happ- " Conan cut me off.

"He knew that both him and mom were going to die?" I looked to the ground and wiped the tear that fell.

"I think he did Conan." I knew Conan would take it hard, he never got to say bye to them the day they left in the car.

"He knew they were both going to die that day and he never let me say bye." I watched as Conan started falling apart. I stood up and pulled him into a hug, I could see Aleighsha crying and I pulled her into the hug as well.

"Conan you have to look at it like this as well. Maybe he didn't know they we both going to die that day, but he knew they wouldn't be here were you phased." I pulled away and wiped the tears away from Aleighsha and Conan's eyes. "You mom and dad loved you both dearly, don't forget that, Conan he would have said bye to you that day ok. I don't think he knew so don't think anything stupid ok?" Conan nodded and smiled at me.

"You always know how to make me feel better Aunt B, thanks." He kissed me on my left cheek and started walking the way we came. Aleighsha pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Aunt B and thanks for being here for me and Conan." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's been no problem and I love you and your brother so much. Never forget that ok?" She nodded and we headed back to the house. We were almost back when Aleighsha spoke.

"Is it ok if I go for a run Aunt B?" I smiled and nodded.

"Just be careful, I don't know what I would do if you or Conan got hurt." She nodded then she was gone. I walked the short distance back to the house to find that Conan and Seth gone. "Where are Conan and Seth?" Rosalie looked up from the couch.

"They're both away for a run." I smiled at her then walked back over to the table where Paul was lying across. I pulled open the drawer and pulled the hand gun out. All the Cullens gasped.

"What the hell are you doing Bella?" Jasper was standing in front of me. I chuckled.

"I'm no suicidal Jasper. Lets just say Paul will say he doesn't know anything when he does. I can't phase and attack him like usual so I will go the old fashioned way. Shoot him until he speaks." Emmett started laughing.

"I love you Bella." Emmett was in front of me in the blink of an eye and pulled me into a death hug.

"Emmett she has to breath." Rosalie slapped him on the side of the head as he sat me back down on the ground.

"Thanks Rosalie." I loaded the gun and fell back into the chair across from Paul. "He should be waking up around now." I opened the bottle of water and took a drink just as Paul started groaning, I decided to throw the rest of the water over him to wake him up.

"What the fuck?" He asked looking around. He stood up to walk away and I pulled the gun out.

"Sit down now Paul." I sneered. Horror went across Paul's face as he sat down. "I need you to remember what Jake told you to remember all those years ago." Paul chuckled.

"Bella why the fuck are you using a gun?" I glared at him…oh yeah he didn't know.

"Well lets just say that if you don't remember what Jake told you, I'm never going to phase again which means i'm going to start aging." Paul grinned.

"Sweet, so I become Alpha." I growled and pulled back the trigger shooting him in the arm. He yelped out in pain as he fell off the chair with a thud. I threw the gun onto the table and walked over to him.

"Paul please tell me what Jake told you. I'm scared shitless, I don't know what's happening." Paul laughed.

"It's kinda clear what is happening Bella, your not a shape-shifter anymore." I growled and picked the gun up and aimed it at his leg and shot him again, he yelped out in pain once again.

"Listen to me Paul, if you remember you tell me now your I'm going blow your fucking brains out." I wouldn't really, it's just a threat. "Now speak." Paul sighed and pulled himself up off the floor back onto the chair.

"Ok Bella. And it wasn't that important. It was just a page number to the legend book. That one over there." He pointed to the books that were all back in the bookcase. "He said page 237. Bella that is all I know so please don't shot me again." I dropped the gun on the table and bolted over to the bookcase and pulled the book out. I plopped down onto the chair and opened the book. I found page 237, the page was about imprints. In the top corner Jake had scribbled down something again. **'Read this page and remind yourself what your imprint is.' **I did what he said and read the page, the one bit that stuck out the most was the part where it said _'You can't live without whoever you have imprinted and they can't live without you.' _Which in some way would mean Edward can't live without me. I got to the bottom of the page and read Jake's next note. **'Now go to the back of the book.' **I went to the back of the book and usually where there was a blank page, Jake had written again. **'Now Isabella Swan, time for the wraith of Jacob Black.' **I gulped this was bad if he was using his whole name. **'You read the page and you remember what your imprint is. Now why the hell are you ignoring yours; I have to admit when I knew this would happen I was furious. You remember that week I didn't want to talk to you.' **Of course I remember it, it was the week I kept the diary, I felt like I couldn't talk to no one because I didn't have Jake. So I kept it in the diary. **'Well Bella that was the day I found out you were going to imprint on that leech. I was going to kill you I was so mad, then I realized, you can't help who you imprint on, it's fate and because you're going against fate your powers have stopped working. Bella it's your choice, you can grow old with some man your not suppose to be with or you can get past yourself and get together with him. Just remember if you go with choice one you will always know and feel that you don't belong with him. Or even worse you grow old alone. Bella he loves you and stop pretending he doesn't. You have until 6pm tomorrow night to make your decision, DON'T be stubborn. Love you always Bells. **_**Ps thanks for helping the kids earlier and please always remind them that Leah and I both love them.**_

I shut the book over just as a tear slide of my cheek. A happy tear, I do have something to think about but it was something simple in a weird way. I pulled myself of the chair, everyone was looking at me.

"Bella have you figured it out?" Seth walked through the door with Aleighsha and Conan behind him. I nodded.

"Yeah I have, but for now; I'm going to bed, I have to think about something." Just then my stomach rumbled. "I'm going to bed after I've had something to eat." I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11pm. Wow, that late? It was then I noticed Paul was squirming. "And what's the matter with you?" Paul looked up at me from the chair.

"The skins healed over the bullets." I chuckled whereas everyone else gaped.

"Well doctor Bella coming through." I walked over to the drawer and pulled out a knife. Paul gasped.

"Bella don't you dare." I looked at Conan.

"Hold him down." Conan grinned and knocked Paul off the chair and sat on his chest so he couldn't move. "Which one first, the leg or arm?" Paul sighed in defeat.

"Arm." Emmett chuckled.

"Your really going to let her cut you open?" Emmett was gob smacked.

"He's got no choice Emmett." I grinned at him.

"Bella, Carlisle is here." Emmett pointed to Carlisle who was standing with his face in a 'o' shape.

"Let's just pretend Carlisle isn't here." I winked at Emmett then looked at Paul. I sat down next to him. "You ready?" He nodded. So I pulled my hand back and stabbed him in the arm where the bullet went in, i pulled the knife out then poked the tip in and pinged the bulled out. I slapped him on the arm and he screamed. "One down one to go." Seth was chuckling. The blood was making a small puddle on the floor, by the time I looked back up, it had healed. "By the way are you guys ok with the blood?" I looked up to the Cullens who were still shocked at what I had done, they all nodded. "Good, time for the leg." I moved so I was kneeling next to his leg. I did the same thing to his leg that I did to his arm. Conan got off him and I leaned down and gave him my hand to help him up. He glared at me.

"You didn't think you did enough when you shot me…twice. You shot me twice then decide you want to cut me open." He took a deep breath. "You have gone mad Isabella Swan." I growled at him and lifted the knife to him.

"Don't call me Isabella. And I know I'm mad." Seth started laughing.

"Bella you really are something different aren't you?" I chuckled.

"You've known me for 100 years and you're just noticing that now?" I blinked in amazement. "Why haven't you noticed it before? I've always been weird and mad." I walked out front and dropped the knife into the trash can. "So who's up for a late dinner?" I asked. "As if I even need to ask." I muttered as I walked back in. "Pizza?" Seth, Paul, Conan and Aleighsha all cheered. I chuckled and walked over to the phone and dialed for the local pizza delivery.

"Hey Quil." Quil owned the pizza delivery.

"Hey Bells, the usual?" I chuckled.

"No actually add an extra four to the usual." Quil chuckled.

"Ok Bells won't be long." I grinned.

"Sure Quil, see you soon." The line went dead and I turned to see the Cullens all looking at me. "What?"

"Why did you order and extra four? Remember we don't eat." I chuckled.

"I'm not stupid. It's just Aleighsha and Conan will want to eat a lot more than they used to, so they will want more pizza." Seth chuckled.

"Good thinking Bells, because I'm not sharing my pizza." I chuckled at Seth's comment. We all fell into our own conversations; it was great to see all the Cullens and the pack getting along together. I could feel the tiredness creeping up on me, I couldn't stop yawning. About half an hour later the door chapped and Seth bolted out of his chair. He paid for the pizzas and brought the ten extra-large pizzas to the table. I managed to eat half of one then decided to call it a night.

"I'm going to bed, I'm shattered. Come round tomorrow, everything will be sorted out by then." Seth looked confused.

"I thought you had solved it?" I stopped at my bedroom door and turned around to look at Seth.

"I have Seth, I just have to decide now." I shut my door and fell onto my bed. The last thing I remember was the murmurs from everyone. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out of it.

* * *

I woke up to Emmett's booming laugh in the living room. Is it still late at night or did they never leave or maybe they are back early. I sighed, big decision day. Decision One – Grow old maybe meet someone and settle down. Or Decision Two – Declare my love for Edward and feel like an idiot when he rejects me. He didn't want me all those years ago, so why would he want me now. BUT if the stories were true then Edward loves me too. I let my hand feel along the side of my bed until I found the book. I lifted it up and opened it up to the back page. One bit stuck out to me; **'DON'T be stubborn.' **Maybe I was supposed to be with Edward, I would never stop loving him, I could never love anyone else, so it only makes sense.

Well that's it decided then; go with decision two and if he rejects me, well I don't know what to do. Come to that when it happens. I dragged myself out of my bed and headed for the shower, my face would sting like fuck though. I opened up my bedroom door and walked into the bathroom turning the shower on, I hoped in and yes, my face hurt like fuck. When I came out I still felt like a bloody zombie, maybe I could have Paul through a bucket of water over me every morning. I got changed into the clothes I brought with me and headed back to my bed room to dry my hair. My day was going to be boring. I heard snarling out in the yard, I looked out to see Seth and Paul fighting. Emmett was pouncing and the rest of the Cullens were shaking their heads at Emmett. Well all of them except Edward. I turned to walk out of my bed room door and jumped, Edward was standing there in front of me.

"Bella I'm so-" Edward started, but I don't know what came over me. I crushed my lips so his, I was waiting for him to push me away, but he didn't; our lips started moving in sync, it felt right. I pulled away, I had to breathe.

"Edward, can I ask one thing?" He nodded. "Don't ever leave me again." He grinned.

"Bella I will never leave you again." I crushed my lips to his again, I pulled away and smirked.

"I believe I owe Emmett a fight and I owe you a race." I raised my eyebrows.

"Bella, your face has just healed." I grinned at him.

"I know." I brushed my lips against his.

"What was wrong?" He clasped his hand around mine as I walked over to my bed and picked up the book.

"Read page 237 and follow Jakes instructions. You do that while I wrestle Emmett." He kissed me on the cheek as I ran to the living room and out the front door. "Woo Hoo Emmett brother, I believe I owe you a fight." I wiggled my eyebrows at Emmett.

"Your cured?" I gasped.

"It wasn't a disease I had Emmett…it was a malfunction of sorts." I grinned at him. "You ready to get beaten?" He grinned. "Whoever pins who first."

"Bring it on lil sis." I looked to Rosalie.

"I will hurt him Rosalie but I promise I won't kill him." She grinned.

"Bella do what you like." I chuckled.

"Your fucked Emmett." Seth muttered from behind Emmett. I phased, it felt good to be back in my wolf form. I shook out my white coat and looked at Emmett. He lunged at me, I heard a few gasps from the Cullens because I didn't move. I waited till he was close in front of me and used my claw to hit him into the tree.

"Fuck sake Bella, you're strong." Seth and Paul chuckled. I taunted Emmett for a few minutes, but it was getting boring. So I just lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. I licked him on the cheek and jumped off him. "Bella that is gross." I howled with laughter. Seth was holding out some clothes for me so I took them in my mouth and jogged into the forest to phase. I walked back out grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I told you I would beat you Emmett." Emmett was over to me and gave me a death hug.

"Em-me-tt." I choked out. He let me go. "Stop giving me death hugs." Everyone started laughing.

"Death hugs?" Emmett looked hurt. "And you want me to stop hugging you?" I felt bad; I loved Emmett's hugs just not his death hugs.

"I love your hugs Emmett, just not your death hugs." I grinned at him and he hugged me again, but letting me breathe this time.

"Better?" Emmett asked.

"Extremely." Emmett chuckled as he let go of me again.

"I've just missed you baby sis." I grinned and through my arm around his shoulder.

"I missed you too Emmy." He grinned at his nickname.

"You owe Edward a race now Bella." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah Emmett don't let me forget." Just then Edward walked out of my house with a smug grin on his face.

"What's got all Eddie happy?" Edward didn't even flinch when Emmett called him Eddie. He just grinned at me. I chuckled and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"You up for a race Cullen?" He nodded his head. Emmett stepped forward.

"Ok your racing to our house. But let us get there, we wanna see who wins." I nodded as all the Cullens and wolfs left except me, Edward and Seth.

"I'm saying 'Go' and making sure there is no cheating." I laughed.

"Ok then Seth. We're readying." I phased in my white wolf again and Edward came and stood next to me.

"3-2-1 Go!" I took off running into the woods, Edward was beside me, but I wasn't pushing myself. We crossed the treaty line in a matter of seconds and I started to push myself further. We came to the lake outside the Cullens and I leaped a good few seconds before Edward. I crossed the line first as Emmett cheered. It was then I noticed there were a few more vampires standing. The strawberry blonde haired girl ran forward.

"Edward it's good to see you." She ran over to him then crushed her lips to his. I felt my heart stop; I bolted out of there quicker than I have ever moved.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the review up to now and also thanks for everyone that has added the story to there favourites and alerts.**

**This chapter was orignally around 3000 words long but i decided i needed to extent it for the wonderful readers. **

**This chapter should be** **appreciated, because i have stayed up to 3am to finish it. **

**Review please. :D**

**Love Yae **

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Tanya & Jasper

I Don't Own Twilight

Chapter Four

Edward P.O.V

Seth and Paul were fighting in the front yard, Emmett being Emmett was cheering them on. I have to talk to Bella now; I can't stand being away from her its killing me. Yeah I know ironic, I am already dead; but Bella brings us all back to life, she's done it with everyone; I feel like I'm dying because I'm not with her all the time; it hurts. I ran into her house and stood in her doorway; watching her in all here beauty. Every time I see her my dead heart flutters; I love her, I always have and I always will. Bella jumped as he turned and seen me standing. I have to explain and beg for her forgiveness, I can't live without her.

"Bella I'm so-" I was cut of as Bella crushed her lips to mine. I felt whole again, it felt right. I moved my lips in sync with hers; I never wanted this to end. But Bella did have to breathe; she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Edward can I ask you one thing?" I nodded anything for her. "Don't ever leave me again." I grinned; that was something she didn't have to ask, I would never leave her again.

"Bella I will never leave you again." She crushed her lips to mine again, I could get used to this. She pulled away again but smirked at me.

"I do believe I owe Emmett and fight and I owe you a race." I raised my eyebrows; WTF!

"Bella your face has just healed." She grinned at me.

"I know." She brushed her lips to mine, I wanted to assault her lips but I wanted to know what was actually wrong.

"What was wrong?" I looked down into her big brown eyes; there was never anything wrong, she could never be wrong. Just look at her; she's beautiful and she's amazing. I love her so much. She started to walk away and I clasped my hand around hers; the spark from all those years ago reappeared.

"Read page 237 and follow Jakes instructions. You do that while I wrestle Emmett." I took the book and kissed her on the cheek as she ran into the living room and disappeared out the front door. I sighed and lay down on her bed. I opened the book up to page 237 and started reading.

So because Bella was ignoring her imprint, she lost all her wolf traits. I felt guilty that I had caused this to her, but at the same time I was so happy I could help fix it, so happy that we are back together…we are back together aren't we? I hope so because I love her so much it's unbelievable. I wanted to see Bella again so I decided I would join everyone in the yard.

"You owe Edward a race now Bella." I believe I had a smug grin on my face according to Emmett's thoughts; why wouldn't I, I'm back with Bella.

"Oh yeah Emmett don't let me forget." Bella smirked at Emmett.

"What's got all Eddie happy?" I ignored it when he called me 'Eddie' even though I hated it, I was with Bella now, I don't care about anything else, I love her too much.

"You up for a race Cullen?" Bella was wiggling her eyebrows at me, I nodded my head and smirked at her. We were racing to our house, but everyone was heading over first except for me, Bella and Seth; I found it funny he had to stay behind incase we cheated.

The race was good because I was in the lead, but the scary thing was I could tell she was holding back, could she really beat me. She took over me and crossed the finish line, I couldn't take my eyes of her. Emmett was cheering Bella because he had found someone who could be both himself and me. I hadn't even noticed the Denali's were there until I heard Tanya, she crushed her lips to mine, I was almost sick. I pushed her off me and glared at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I could her Carlisle and Esme gasp, they didn't like us swearing, I turned to see Bella sprinting through the forest.

"I know you want me Edward." She stepped closer.

"Get the hell away from me." I pushed her away from me.

"What's your problem?" She sneered at me stepping closer

"You're my problem Tanya now stay the hell away from me!" I was about to push her away from me again when I heard an ear piercing howl. "Bella." I gasped her name and turned to look into the forest. Paul growled and looked at the rest of the pack that was standing in our backyard.

"Conan and Aleighsha both of you stay here, everyone else follow me." They all phased and started into the forest. Before I knew what I was doing I was running ahead of them.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I ran, the tears streaming off the end of my nose, why is my life a wreak. I love Edward so much it actually hurts but why did that bitch kiss him…maybe I'm over reacting, she kissed him, and he didn't go to her. I should be made at her, not Edward. I stopped, my thoughts everywhere, mostly revolving around Edward. That's when I felt a pair of cold stone hands wrap around me; another two pairs joined. I howled in pain as they squeezed me, breaking every bone in my body. I fell to the ground and looked up at the three vampires looking down at me. The tears were more aggressive now because of the pain.

'SETH HELP ME!! PAUL? SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!' I mentally screamed, I didn't even notice there were vampires on our land. My thoughts were too wrapped up with Edward to pay attention; I guess this is my cost. I howled again as the pain rippled through my body. One of the vampires chuckled.

"Victoria will be proud of us, she wanted us to give her pain, but not kill her. I think we've done our job here." The three of them ran off in the direction towards the cliff.

'Bella we're coming, hold on.' It was Seth's voice that filled my head.

'Someone bring me a blanket, I will have to phase.' I would have to phase to let all the bones heal correctly and there would be no way I would get into any clothes, and I'm defiantly not going to lie naked on the forest floor. A few minutes past until my whole pack, all the Cullens and the other family of vampires were in my view, I sighed in relief when I seen Seth holding a large blanket in his mouth. Seth stopped behind a tree, he ran out in a pair of shorts and holding the blanket. He threw it over me, I sighed and took a deep breath, wincing at the pain that ran through my body. I shifted into my human form and could hold the words that flooded out of my mouth.

"Jesus Christ all mighty" I gritted my teeth together and shut my eyes as the pain was too much to handle. Edward was by my side.

"Bella I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"Don't worry Edward." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt my left leg setting wrong, I bit down on my lip as the pain surged through my body.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward looked like he would cry, if he could. I shook my head.

"Seth." I gasped his name.

"What's wrong Bella?" I looked down to my leg.

"Re-break my left leg now!" Seth nodded and pulled the blanket up at my legs. He was hesitant; I was in more pain now than what I would be when he breaks it. "JUST DO IT NOW!" He jumped slightly at my outburst but gripped his hands around my leg and _snap. _I shut my eyes tight as the pain shot back up my leg. "Ouch." I muttered dryly, I looked at all the worried faces. "Don't worry I'm fine, Seth go and try and track them down, they went towards the cliff." He nodded. "Just watch it, there are three of them and they're newborns, maybe you should take Paul." Seth nodded and both he and Paul phased and started running towards the cliff. "Kevin you go get Aleighsha and Conan and tell them I'm fine but I want them to wait in the house until I get back." I sighed and winced at the pain in my ribs.

"Sure Bella, but if you don't mind me asking who did this to you and how much damage is actually done to you?" I smiled at him, he's always worrying.

"Sure Kev, I don't know the three that did it, but I know they were doing it for Victoria, and the damage, every bone is broke, that's why I'm going to be lying here for a little while." He nodded and was about to run off. "But don't tell Aleighsha or Conan." He nodded.

"Sure Bella, I won't be long." I nodded to him and lay my head back down on the ground. I could feel me hands and fingers setting, I waited a few seconds then started flexing my hand, I felt my right arm heal and sighed in relief when it was ok. I moved my arm and placed my hand in Edwards. He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Now what the hell is the matter with you?" He smirked and looked into my eyes.

"You beat me." I couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from me.

"Yeah, I bet that shocked you." I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged his shoulder. "Yep, you don't find many that can beat Emmett in a fight and beat you in a race." I chuckled, which was stupid because my ribs were sore as fuck.

"You ok?" Edward looked so worried it was annoying me.

"Edward come on have some faith in me." I slapped him on the shoulder with my right hand; he fell back against the ground. He smirked at me.

"Well I suppose I could do that." He chuckled and clutched my hand again.

"Bella we need to go shopping!" I snapped my head up to Alice, who was bouncing on the spot.

"Alice I will make you a promise." Her face lit up. "As soon as Victoria is dead I promise I will go on a shopping trip with you and if Rosalie wants she can come to and so can Aleighsha, how about that?" She grinned.

"You've got a deal." She was still bouncing on the spot. I shut my eyes, not long left, my legs and arms were healed, just waiting on my spin and ribs. I could hear the running of paws on the forest floor; I looked to my side to see Aleighsha and Conan running towards us and Kevin trying to catch up with them both. They both stopped behind a tree and walked out in there human forms with clothes on.

"Aunt B are you alright?" Conan rushed out.

"Did you kill them?" Aleighsha looked frantically around.

"Are you going to die?" Seth grabbed my hand and flipped it over.

"Where's Uncle Seth?" Aleighsha was still looking around frantically.

"STOP!" They both stopped and looked at me. "Ok Conan to answer your questions I'm fine ok and I'm NOT going to die. Aleighsha no I didn't kill them and both Seth and Paul are trying to follow their scent." Aleighsha literally perked up.

"I'm going to help." Conan nodded.

"Yeah, so am i." I growled.

"No your not!" They both looked at me confused.

"Yeah we are, we want to help." I shook my head, we still don't know what vampire venom does to them both, I can't risk it.

"Alpha's orders, your either staying here or going home." They both nodded in defeat. I heard a chuckle coming from the bitch that kissed Edward.

"Your Alpha!" She started laughing, I glared right at her. "You wouldn't even hurt a fly, look at you." I looked to Edward and raised my eyebrows.

"Is she being serious?" I spoke low, knowing that she would hear anyway.

"Yep." He popped the 'p'. "I think she is Bella." I glared at her, she was still laughing.

"Well I suggest you hold me down, because my last bone just healed and if she doesn't stop laughing I'm going to kill her." She stiffened and raised an eyebrow.

"What you going to do pup?" A growl erupted from me, I wanted to jump up and threaten her but I thought better of it as I was naked under the blanket.

"Call me pup one more time and you'll see what I will do?" She sniggered and looked at the rest of her coven.

"I suppose I'm not needed her anymore." Edward went ridged beside me.

"You were never needed here Tanya, so why don't you leave. You've caused enough trouble here." She smirked at him and winked.

"Anything for you Edward." The deep growl rippled through me, I phased on the spot and lunged at her. Edward's arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me back.

"Bella she's not even worth it." I gave her one last growl as she cowered away in fear. I sighed and nodded to Edward. He's right, she isn't even worth the kill. Tanya and her coven all took off and ran God knows where and to be honest I couldn't care less.

'You guys found anything yet?' I lay down on the ground and yawned.

'Nope Bella, the trail ended at the cliff.' I sighed.

'Thanks guys, you both chill out today and I will patrol.' Seth mentally grunted.

'No way Bella, your chilling with us, get Kevin and Luke to patrol.' I sighed.

'Ok, meet me back at my place.' I actually felt good about the idea of chilling out and not stressing out over the Victoria issue on hand. I nudged Edward on the leg and motioned in the direction of my place. I took off running through the forest, the Cullens behind me. I ran into the back yard to find Seth and Paul had already started chilling, they were sitting on the bench with a few beers out. Seth had clothes out waiting for me, he threw them at me. I caught them and ran behind the house and shifted back to my human form and got changed into my clothes. I walked back round, I was glad to see that everyone was getting along, Conan was talking with Jasper, Aleighsha was talking with Alice and Rose, Edward was talking to Seth and Emmett was talking to Paul, Carlisle and Esme both walked up to me.

"Bella thank you for bringing our family together again." I smiled at Carlisle and pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you guys so much." Carlisle wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella I know Edwards already said this, but we're sorry." I nodded.

"He thought he was doing it for my own good." I pulled away from him and grinned at Esme; I pulled her into a hug. "I actually feel whole again, yeah I had the pack, I had Aleighsha and Conan but something was always missing and I knew it was your family." Esme hugged me back really tight.

"I'm just glad I've got my daughter back." I grinned at her as I pulled away. "Bella I also know Edward has said this, but we will never leave you again, it's not the same without you and we all love you too much." I grinned at her; I could feel the tears trickling down my cheek.

"Thanks Esme, I feel the same way." I wiped the tears away, both of them smiled at me.

"I believe it's time for you to chill." Carlisle smirked at me, I couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from me. "What?" He looked confused.

"Carlisle take my advice don't you every use the word 'chill' again." I walked away; I could hear Esme chuckling while Carlisle sighed.

"I'm just trying to fit in." I heard him mutter, that cracked me up even more. I walked into the house to find Kevin and Luke sitting.

"Bella I've just explained everything to him." Shit…I forgot to explain everything.

"Thanks Kev, would you mind patrolling for a few hours, Luke can go to?" He nodded.

"Sure Bella but I can do it on my own." Luke stood up.

"No I wanna patrol too, I like running in my wolf form." I smirked at him.

"Sure kiddo." Luke frowned.

"I'm not a kid." I chuckled.

"You are to me." He raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you exactly?" I smirked.

"Well I changed into a wolf when I was 17 but I've been doing this for 100 years, so yeah, you're a kid to me." I walked over to the fridge and pulled out 3 beers. I walked back out front; everything was going good still; no fires burning. Luke and Kev ran into the forest to start their patrol. I walked over to Aleighsha and handed her a beer, her mouth fell into an 'o' shape.

"Sweet." She took the beer off me and started talking to Alice and Rosalie again. I walked over to Conan and did the same, he just grinned at me.

"You're the best Aunt B, I've always liked you better than Uncle Seth." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"Uncle Seth said we weren't aloud a beer." My mouth fell into an 'o' shape, then I shrugged my shoulders.

"You've got a cool Aunt." He nodded his head.

"Of course we do, our Aunt is the Alpha of the pack, what's more cooler than that." I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Hey does that mean we get to drop out of school now." I shook my head.

"You're not making the same mistake as me. You can have tomorrow off then both of you are back at school on Tuesday." He groaned.

"But you didn't finish school, look at you, you're Alpha of the pack." I shook my head.

"I don't get paid to be Alpha of the pack; we don't get any money in. I've been living off the same money for the past 100 years Conan, if you stop aging, your going to have no qualifications and you won't be able to get a job. Actually it's your decision, if you want to drop out of school; drop out, try and learn from others mistakes." He nodded.

"Thanks Aunt B." He pulled me into a hug. "You always make sense." I chuckled.

"Thanks kid." I kissed him on the forehead then headed back into the house, I put my ipod into my ipod dock, put it on shuffle then turned it up full. 'I'm On A Boat' by The Lonely Island came on.

"My baby sis listens to The Lonely Island." Emmett pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much Bella." I started chuckling.

"Emmett I love all music, so there is going to be stuff on that ipod that you really really won't like, so don't say you love me just yet." Emmett groaned.

"Please tell me you've got no classical." I grinned.

"I could tell you that Emmett." He smirked at me. "But that would be lying." He groaned.

"Classical is crap." Both me and Edward gasped.

"No it's not." We both said in sync, we looked at each other then started laughing.

"See that shit is freaky." Emmett pointed between me and Edward. "You two are a weird pair." I shrug my shoulders and sat down on the log and started drinking my beer. Edward sat down next to me and took my hand in his, he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand.

"Sorry about Tanya." I chuckled.

"Edward there's nothing to be sorry about, so stop apologizing." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Bella I love you so much and I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through." What the hell is the matter with him and saying sorry?

"I love you too Edward." I paused for a second. "But if you say sorry one more time I swear I will beat the shit out of you." He chuckled.

"Is that a threat Miss Swan?" I shook my head.

"Nope that's a promise Mr Cullen." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." I chuckled against his lips.

"What makes you think I won't keep it?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"You love me too much to beat the shit out of you." I smirked.

"Well I got a better idea, I will just race you. That seems to knock your confidence when I beat you." I huffed and looked to the ground.

"I think you cheated." I chuckled.

"Yep, that's what I did Edward. I cheated in a race with a very fast vampire and i must have cheated against Emmett as well because no way I could have beaten him. I wonder if my fighting skills are as good as Jaspers." Jasper snapped his head up to look at me. "What do you think Jasper, up for a fight with your little sis?" He grinned at me.

"Why not?" I smirked and jumped off the log, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back.

"Is there anyway I can persuade you not to do this? Like to avoid the embarrassment you're going to have?" I shook my head. "Well here's a tip." He leaned down to my ear. "Go for the legs." I smirked.

"I've got my own techniques. But thanks." I turned around and brushed my lips against his. "Place your bets because the physic can not see the outcome. Place your bets." I chuckled, I walked over to Seth. "I know he will probably beat me, but I'm letting loss aren't i?" He chuckled.

"Bella do what you like." He shook his head. I walked into the large space in the yard and was about to shift.

"Oh and Jasper, no biting, that is classed as cheating." He huffed.

"I was hoping to knock you out cold." I chuckled.

"Nope, no biting." I shifted into my wolf form and grinned. Seth looked at me.

"You ready Bella?" I nodded. "Jasper you ready?" He smirked.

"I'm always ready."

"Ok then. 3 – 2 – 1 GO!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the people that have added this story to their favs and alerts. **

**Also thanks for the people who have been giving me reviews. **

**Review this chapter please. **

**If anyone has any problems with the story, tell me and i will fix them. **

**Thanks; Love ya **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
